To gone days I seeing past by
by Sdiaz
Summary: Future fanfic based after the Michael episode so it may contain spoilers, where are Rachel and Quinn lives almost 10 years after that talk in bathroom and how are they are living with the consequence , I hope you guys give it a chance and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first Fanfict it shouldn't be long since I have the attention span of a Fly , am not a writer and I don't intended to be one , also English is not my native language and I haven't take an English class in ages so I apologize in advance for my atrocious grammar so be nice to me , I have no idea why am writing this , but I thought it was time I had read almost every faberry fic publish here , and after watching the episode Michael I was like , yes this is the story am going to writte, any way am Done rambling also this is unbeta so all mistake are my own

Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did , I do not own Glee characters. Fox and RIB Do

Prologue

Senior Year

Rachel: Hello Quinn I need your help with an adult problem and I think you are the only one that can give me a sound advice.

Quinn: Holy crap you are pregnant

Rachel: No Quinn is nothing like that

Quinn: Well Rachel spit it out am getting nervous here

Rachel: Finn proposed to me

Quinn: Wow that is crazy, you are not going to say yes are you?

Rachel: He is the love of my life Quinn you don't get it , I know he is the one

Quinn: Look this is crazy you are not even finish with High School , what do you know about what are going to want in 5 or 10 years from now

Quinn: Finn is lima and you are not, you don't belong here Rachel

Rachel: I thought we were friends

Quinn: Yes we are this is why am telling you this , you came to me Because you knew I was going to be honest with you so here ( handing Rachel a letter)

Quinn: I got in, I got into Yale

Rachel: Oh my god this amazing Quinn am so happy for you after all you had being trough am happy things are looking up for you.

Quinn: thanks I think enduring teen pregnancy, being kick out at sixteen while maintain a A average impress them they love my essay about overcoming adversity.

Quinn: you know what is going with this you can closed yourself to you future experiences if you keep hanging on to you past

Rachel: He said he would follow me to New York

Quinn: That is not the only thing you need to experience life by yourself first, I know that I never going to forget how I got here but in order to move on I need to let go of my past ,I dated Finn , Puck and Sam , and I even thought I love some of them , but I had to let go that is my advise this is why you came to me , take or not that is your choice say Quinn while leaving the bathroom.

A/N Ok Guys this is what I remember of the conversation, I only watched the episode once and thanks to our friends of the government and the new restriction applied to online streaming places I haven being able to re watched to be more accurate in it .I will love to ask you to review it but like I say is my first fanfic and English is not my native tongue so be nice.

Also this was post kind of fast because to be honest am sure a lot of you are thinking to do a similar one

_To gone days I seeing past by,_

_To smiles shared with love ones_

_To heart aching days not coming by_

_To the joy of your face after hearing the notes of your favorite song_

_To the one left behind_

_And to regrets worth having._

Date 2021

Rachel point of view

Monday morning she sits in her small new heaven apartment and she thinks to herself another day teaching under achieving spoils brats who can sing even if their live depended on it

Mommy! mommy! wake up wake up,

She looks at her 5 years old baby girl, and smiles she may not like where her life had taken her to

But she wouldn't change the chance to see her baby girl grow for anything in the world

What the matter Elise tells me was wrong sweetie?

My tummy really hurts said the adorable child

Well darling let's see where does it hurt?

Here says the girl pointing to her stomach

Rachel raises her hand to the girl's forehead and touches it softly

Oh my god honey you are burning up, mommy I feel really bad and started to cry

It's ok baby girl we are taking you to the Hospital

While she drove to the nearest hospital, she looks to the back sit of the car where her little girl was sobbing in pain, and she mumble to herself damm it Finn why the hell did you had to go. It wasn't easy being a 27 years old mother of a 5 year old with a Husband, well now ex husband in the military.

After she parked the car and pick up her little girl in her arms she sat in the waiting room she was getting really anxious her daughter hasn't being sick often and she was getting really scare , while she waited she look back at her life and specially to her senior year of High School.

She can´t say everything in her life had turn out how she expected , I mean this was the girl that wanted to win a tony before 25 and become the next Idina Menzel yet she was here in the ER Waiting room with her 5 year old.

After a good 2 hours that seem like a eternity, Elise was being check in by a young Asian Doctor , she thought to herself again back to senior year and memories of Mike Chang flooded her head, how had become of him , she knew he didn't go to medical school in the end , but for the life of her she couldn't tell what had happen to him after that, like with most of her Glee teammates she had lost touch , with the exeption of kurt and by default Blaine but after all they were Family by Marriege but family nevertheless

Hello Mrs Hudson , could you come with me for a moment please?

Sure Doctor but is Berry now,

Well Mrs. Berry, Elise needs and urgent appendectomy that is what is causing her fever and pain, is a fairly common procedure and there is nothing to worry about, but it is imperative that we do it now or there could be complications , we gave her something light for the pain in the mean time.

Ok Doctor what do I had to Do?

Just sign the concept form and the Pediatric surgeon will come soon to evaluated the case

Rachel looked at her baby in the Gurnee and sign the paper that was being held By the Doctor and came back inside the room , mommy mommy would you sing to me?

Yes sweetheart

_Smile thought your heart is aching  
>Smile even thought it's breaking<br>When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by_

_If you smile through your pain and sorrow  
>Smile and maybe tomorrow<br>You'll see the sun come shining thru for you._

_That's the time you must keep on trying  
>Smile, what's the use of crying?<br>You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
>If you'll just smile…<em>

After she finished the song she went to the Bathroom while a nurse watch for Elise , when she came back

I´ll be damm she thought to herself

Right next to Elise bed was not other that Quinn Fabray, talking to the little girl

Rachel!

Hi how had you being Rachel? Quinn says while wrapping her in a hug

Rachel was stunned really and little apprehensive of the hug because she doesn't remember the other girl scratch that the other woman being very affectionate

I have being well thank you very much for asking but am a bit surprise to see you here Quinn

What are you doing here? Oh my god sorry to that didn't sounded as harsh in my head I apologize for my lack of manners

Hahaha Berry you haven't changed a bit have you?

If only Quinn knew how much she has changed.

**Please don't hate me even tough is divided chapter two is up already , so comment and review just don't be too harsh. **


	2. Chapter 2 we meet again

Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I do not own Glee characters. Fox and RIB Do

I apologize for any mistake am not a native speaker and I haven't taking and English class in years, also this in un beta am talking volunteer by the way

Chapter 2

Quinn

Dra Fabray wake up! Wake up we need you!

Huff not again please say groaned Quinn while looking at her alarm clock marking 6 am I hate back to back shift ,

Josh I swear you owe me big time she said while thinking about her friend they had being thru so much together he was one of her best friend he had held her while she cry the first time a patient die, he had held her hand after the accident, together they had seeing so much pain , so much love and so much life , that she knew they always be connected some how.

He had persuaded to cover his shift so he could go out with the woman he described as the mother of his future children , and with the past of time Quinn had become a bit of a Romantic , so she agree beside he made a valid point of about hypothetical children of which she demand to be godmother in advance , she was happy for him she really was.

Dra. Fabray there is an Emergency we need you in the ER right now

Fill me in about the case on our way there Olivia and is Quinn to you remember

Olivia a nurse around the same aged as Quinn nodded, with light brown Hair and green eyes started to talk about the case

Is a 5 year old female with high fever and stomach here is her chart,

Quinn looked at the chart name Elise Lucy Hudson , Aged 3 and other information she then focus in the labs results on the chart , this little girl need a surgery right now , please book the OR while I talked to the parents.

Ok Olivia says Dr Roberts already told me to do so, the next or open up in about 1 hour

Well lets meet the patient she say , while opening the door so Olivia could walk in as well

So what do we have here , you most be Elise

The girl nodded in response and said

Yes My full name is Elise Lucy Hudson , but everbody call me Lucy except my mother who insist on calling me Elise.

The way this little girl spoke was so familiar to her but she couldn't quite put a finger on what was it about her that sounded familiar

Quinn said very well Lucy where is your mother? While smiling at the little girl

She went to the bathroom a minute ago

How are you feeling well am a little sleepy and my tummy hurts but not as much as before

That is because of the medication we gave you

Lets take a look while you mother gets here Quinn say while touching the girl abdoment, looking at the little girls eyes she really seem familiar , but she still couldn't place where had she meet this girl , so she ask have you being in this hospital Before ?

The little girl shook her head indicating a negative response

Quinn though so she is not a patience , she heard somebody walking in the room and look up to find out who it was and there she was the reason this little girl was so familiar

Rachel!

Hi how had you being Rachel? Quinn says while wrapping her in a hug she really didn't know where that came from she is not the most affectionate person in the world but she couldn't deny she hasn't miss the petite diva

I have being well thank you very much for asking but am a bit surprise to see you here Quinn

What are you doing here? Oh my god sorry to that didn't sounded as harsh in my head I apologize for my lack of manners

Hahaha Berry you haven't changed a bit have you?

I work here Rachel I am a pediatric surgeon she said with a smile on her face after so many years of not seeing her former Gleemate,

But if I don't remember correctly weren't you interested in the Yale Drama department?

Well people change but that is a long story, I assume you are the mother of Little Elise?

Yes indeed said Rachel the little girl notice the interaction of the adults and spoke , Dra I already told you to call me Lucy

Both women laugh at the little girl and Quinn correct herself you are right Lucy now that you mom is here we can speak about the procedure

Quinn explained in a way that the girl wouldn't get scare and in the same way feel at ease with the operation, while Quinn was talking she couldn't help but to wonder about Finn whereabouts , she knew that the couple got engaged in senior year and since Lucy´s last name was Hudson she had assume the girl was his Daughter but where was he?

Quinn also notice that Rachel look very tired and didn't seem to sparkle in the same way that the last time she saw her, she then though to herself a lot has change in the past 9 years am sure this is normal after all the did had a sick 5 years old to take care of which was currently in the hospital that can stress the most calm of parents she should now she works with kids every day.

After she finish the explanation , she look at Rachel an say well the OR should be ready in 20 minutes so I ask the nurse to start prepping Lucy ok and so will I say Quinn while getting to the door of the room

Rachel nodded in response

Quinn turn around and look directly at Rachel´s Brown eyes and say we should catch up , I will come talk to you after the surgery and Don't worry Rachel I might never be the singer that you are or have your years of vocal training but I do this type of procedures all the time she say and she got close to the other woman and once again wrap her in a hug , she didn't know why she did that again but Rachel seem like she need it the hug so she didn't think to much about it

She left the room thinking about Lucy and how much she looked like Rachel, even how she talked no wonder the little girl seem so familiar, now everything makes sense, but she was still wondering where was Hudson, she didn't ask because she was afraid to she thought for some reason that it could had being a sensitive subject for Rachel, since he wasn't there to hold her hand while her child was sick in the Hospital

Quinn proceeds to get ready for surgery and Olivia asks her do you want me to assist you?

Quinn said sure if you are free Quinn look at the girl trying not to be notice, she and the girl had a complicated History but she felt very close to her and feel like she could trust her

So the mother is high school friend of yours?

You can say that, she said while thinking exactly what was she to Rachel and was Rachel was to her

So let's get the show in the road shall we she say with a light grin her cover face.

After she walk thru the door of the operating area she ask Liv to put her favorite music , it was a compilation she had made some time ago after she got recordings from Artie of some of the Glee clubs performance and some of the solo , she is still wonder how he got them she doesn't remember being microphones in the choir room.

Suddenly the notes of Rachel version of you are the only exeption by paramore started to sound to thru the speaker

Quinn stare at the little girl of the gurnee and though on how peaceful the little girl was how adorable she look

After about 15 minutes of the operation , liv spoke to her

Quinn I had always wanted to ask you who is that singing I know is from your in high school Glee club but what is the name of the solo singer? She is amazing

Quinn without losing focus on the task she was performing, proceed to answer

Well liv , that voice you hear is not other that the one and only Rachel Berry our Glee club star resident diva and the Mother to the girl lying on my table

No way Quinn that voice can´t be from her she looks so small , do you know if she still sing?

Actually no I haven't had contact with her in about 5 no 6 years ago , while we were back to Ohio for Christmas , at that time she was living in New York and was studying in NYADA , but I didn't know much from her after that Quinn said with a very low sight that would had unnoticed but Liv knew her pretty well they had work side by side for year now.

After 1 hour when they started the surgery they were done and Quinn was finishing suturing the little girl, she finish and Lucy was taken to the recovering area.

After a couple of hours and a few consults she was done for the day she went to the locker room and open hers and remove the her scrubs top and put light yellow polo shirt and a remove her pants and change to her favorite pair of jeans, she just had to check on Lucy and she was free for the day so she thought that it was ok to change to her normal clothes

Quinn set down a minute on the bench and sight more loudly this time , she didn't exactly know what had her so worked up about seeing Rachel again.

Now it was time to go on check on her patience little Lucy , she thought it was funny the little girl had her name as a middle name but that was a very common name so she didn't really pay much attention to it , the girl most be awake by now

Quinn gently knocks on the door, and open a small gap peaking thru, hello is anybody here?

Pretending not to notice the girl on the bed , Rachel watch her amuse by this action

Rachel said well hello Dra Fabray , to this Quinn responded , am looking for a little girl had you seeing her.

Lucy started to speak up loudly am here mommy why can´t she see me say the girl a bit sad now , Quinn notice this and say , Oh my god lucy is that you I was expecting a little girl but you my dear look wise and Brave beyond your years to this the girl beam in pride

I mean it you were a true champion and know just follow the recommendation and you ´ll be dancing in no time _(Quinn though lets hope she hadn´t inherited her father ability to dance)_

She then notice Rachel looking at her with a strange look on her face , so she say Rachel would you like to come with me and eat something in the cafeteria we chat a little and we can leave this little one rest she said while stroking the hair of the already sleep girl , lucy answer before Rachel could yes mom am sleepy and I haven't seeing you eat

Quinn said you hear the boss , Rachel nodded and smile at the girl and look back at Quinn and said if you insist let me grab my thing. Then Quinn said I most warn you with a serious tone Rachel seem scare by this the food here is worse than the one on the cafeteria of McKinley and the vegan selection is quite limited and finished with a laugh Rachel looked at her in awe how much Quinn had change was beyond her comprehension ,

Quinn held the door open and say follow me then they were on the elevator and Quinn touch Rachel´s arm while moving her a little in order to reach for the elevator bottom she felt Rachel started by this and say sorry about that, there was a very unfcomfortable silence until Rachel spoke , I am impress with you Quinn Fabray , Quinn turn around with a surprise expression on her face , and asked why? And Rachel say after all of this time you still Remember I was vegan she say while smiling at the blonde.

Both women blush a little at this and Rachel added and the whole saving kids for a living is also very impressive, they both laugh at that comment.

Like Quinn had said the food lookes awful but she was hungry so she didn't care much , Quinn notice a table that was free and say hey Rachel let's take this one.

So Rachel put her things down there was a akward moment there until Quinn decided to talk , so lucy huh , she didn't feel very eloquent at the moment , the brunette woman say yes well her name is Actually Elise Lucy but she never lets anyone call her Elise , just me and even hated when I do it , both women were smiling at this , once again Quinn decided to speak again you do know that Lucy is my first name right ?

Rachel laugh at this of course I know silly why do you think I name her that

But why? Quinn ask a bit hesitant we were never so close , and you probably know the history behind that name?

At this Rachel looked at the woman in front of her a Doctor a pediatric surgeon to be exact and still the most beautiful girl she has ever meet

Well Quinn that is the reason why I choose the name I only meet you Quinn but at times in high school I saw glimpses of the girl you left behind and saw how much it hurt you , I wanted my daughter to be name after my grandmother Elise and I took your name because I always saw you with the same kind of inner strength that nana show , so the name Lucy represent the little girl in you that out grow her peers and took wherever life trough at her and still came back stronger than before, also nobody question the name not even Finn ask me why I choose it , I think he forgot that it was you real name.

Quinn was speechless, she had no idea how to respond to such heartfelt words , but she took the opportunity that Rachel had brought Finn to the conversation and aske what she had being waiting to ask all day , So Rachel were is Finn?

Now it was time for Rachel to be speechless.

I long to see the footprints we set in the sand walking side by side,

A/N I hope you had enjoyed it I will try to updated it during the week, I would love to hear you comments but please go easy on me this is my first story


	3. Chapter 3

**Same disclaimer as last time**

**A/N I know is a little short , but thing got complicated , this fics is actually going to be longer that I originally intended it probably be around 20.000 words the next few chapter will be longer, thanks to the people that put story alert , I really though nobody was going to read it**

**Also remember am not a native speaker, I haven't even lived in a English speaking country**

**Chapter 3**

So where is Finn?

Now it was time for Rachel to be speechless.

Rachel eyes were completely wide and she became a little pale

Quinn notices the reaction and tried to retract the question she made bue she doesn't know how

Quinn thought what I have done,

You know Rach enough about Finn tell me about yourself and more about lucy I want to know all about her , you know when I first meet her she seem so familiar somehow , maybe it was her language skills or the brown eyes who remind me of you so much, at this comments Rachel smile her daughter was indeed one of a kind.

Quinn notice that Rachel seem more relax and r very thankful for not having to answers the question about Finn , so both women take a bit from the horrible hospital food and lean back in their chairs and after a brief moment of silence Rachel start talking

Well Quinn there is not really so much to tell about me , am a teacher English and music mainly in Chilton academy and a full time mom which you had already notice I lived a very boring life

Quinn raise her hand and fakes a false outraged look , I can believed you Rachel Barbara Berry , to her full name being call Rachel flinches , but then see that Quinn has started to laugh at her reaction , suddenly Rachel thinks Quinn is more than a little crazy , until Quinn open her mouth you are basically the new Mr Shue hahaha how can that be boring , I mean if those kids are anything like us, you are lucky you haven't had a heart attack.

I for one sure made him scream a couple of time , do you remember when I was in the Sue Silvestre video and barge in his office claiming he was at fault for all of my problems ?

I really never thanked him enough for being there for me when my own family wasn't says

Rachel knows what Quinn is doing and she is thankful for it.

Now is Rachel turn to ask, while we are catching up why you don't explain me how you went from majoring in drama to curing kids Rachel sound with a mix of jelousy and pride in her voice she is truly happy that the insecure girl she remember had finally see she is more than a pretty girl.

Well that is actually a long story but let say that during my first year in Yale, I was in a accident that change my life and I decided that this is what I wanted to do with my life

Rachel looked at the blonde trying to figure out what could had happen for such a drastic change of heart , yet she looking at her former friend_ could she say they were indeed friend?_

Rachel often remember about their talk while in High School ,what if she had listen to her back then , she knows that back when the blonde told her to say no to Finn she still didn't trust her enough to believe that Quinn had her best interest in heart or even if she did Quinn had not being in love like she was.

She decides to continue the conversion and proceed to ask Quinn about a topic she thinks is a safe bet for both of them , she knows they are both walking in eggshell around each other so Quinn who from glee club had you keep in contact ?

Quinn well you probably wouldn't be surprise but mostly Santana and Brittany for the most part , and when I have time Mercedes and the Chang Quinn answer with a smile on her face.

Rachel say The changs? As in Mike and Tina?

Yes they got marry 3 years ago and lived in Boston I was actually there when their little boy was born.

Rachel totally could had seeing that happening, Mike and Tina were the most stable and adorable couple in High School she was happy her friends were happy and well she hasn't seeing them in a long time.

And then she noticed Quinn mention Boston

Wait did you say Boston? What were you doing in Boston didn't you go to Yale right here in New Haven?

Quinn says well yes I graduate from pre-med from Yale but went to Harvard for medical school, that is actually how I got to be roommate with Santana for 3 long years

What? Rachel said with a big laugh you poor thing I wouldn't wished to cohabited with satan , sorry Santana to anybody hahaha

Actually after she graduated high school and got out of Lima she was much happier and less bitchy about life and you know where there is a Santana there is Brittany

That ´s true I can still believe they are still together Rachel says with an astounded looked on her face.

Quinn laugh at this She loved her friends but she gets what Rachel is saying Brittany unicorns and sunshine and Santana is well there are not words to describe her except maybe one of a kind.

So how are Santana and Brittany doing? Rachel says taking the last bite in her salad

Quinn put her fork down and started talking

After High School San and Britt moved to L.A where Britt had a scholarship for dancing and Santana was admitted to UCLA pre law, after Santana graduated they decided to move to Boston so Santana could attend Boston University for law school, she is actually a very good lawyer, I mean we should had seeing that coming now she gets pay to do what she did all high school, scheme and terrorize Quinn says with a laugh

Rachel laugh at the comment and says you are totally right, I still can´t believe I once told Santana she only had future as a stripper,

Quinn says relax Rachel we all said things we didn't mean in High school, I know I did Quinn looks down with remorse in her eyes , when she looks back up her eyes find Rachel´s and both girls take a deep sight follow by I moment of silence.

I should get back to the room

You are right , let me walk you there

Quinn, you really don't need to do that

I know I don't have too, but I wanted beside I like to check on my favorite patient Quinn says with a glint in her eyes , she really like the kid, maybe is because it remind her what Rachel told her about the name, and can´t help to feel a little proud that the diva think that much of her.

They walk in the room and find , lucy watching the sound of music , Quinn smile and said wow Rachel you star early huh?

Rachel very funny Quinn if you most know I don't force musicals, she just happen to like them

Relax Rachel that is one my favorite musicals too , beside if she didn't like musicals I might had to ask for a DNA , Rachel relax at the comment and sit the chair next to the bed.

Quinn gets closer to the bed and decides to look at the incision, one last time and look up to Rachel , well little Lucy here should be discharge in 2 days just too be sure, I ´ll come back to check on her tomorrow morning ok ,

Rachel nodded indicating she understood what Quinn had just said

Bye Rachel see you tomorrow and you too lucy while stroking the little girl´s hair that nodded happily

Goodbye Quinn,

Quinn walks out of the room and is on her way to her favorite Pub that is just a couple of blocks from the hospital.

Hey Quinn what´s up? Says a short hair tan man with a grin that reminds Quinn of puck when they were in high school

Hey Leo the blonde says back , she is being coming here since her senior year as an undergrad and started again when she moved back after med school, could oyu gived me the usual , sure thing he quickly responded,

After a couple of minutes he hand her over a glass winec, and she takes the first sip really savoring , she is not much of a drinker , but this is more of a pub than a bar and she really likes their bacon cheese burgers.

Around 20 minutes later a gorgeous woman with dark hair and baby blue eyes , set next to the blonde and said hi , Quinn looked at her and nodded while saying Hi

So are you expecting anybody , said the mystery woman

Nope , not really she responded not really paying attention to the other woman

So the woman started to talk again, and ask her do you work on the hospital.

Yep

What do you do?

I am a pediatric surgeon

The other woman says Oh my god that is so sweet of you working with kids most be really rewarding

Quinn remain silence

So, since you are alone and so am I would you like to drink with me?

Sure I don't see why not Quinn responded with very little enthusiasm

They talk for about an hour and drink and even dance , after a couple of hours a song started to play and Leo insisted she sang along with him to impress a girl he was after ,that is how she end up singing lucky by Jason Mraz like she once before did with Sam back in high school

Melissa the woman who had being with Quinn all night whisper in her hear , you have a very beautiful voice , maybe you could give me a private show ,

This is not the first time this happen to Quinn , and is certainly not the first time she say yes and follow the woman home.

**A/N Looking for you , I will sent a million sign**


	4. Chapter 4

**Same disclaimer as last time**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N : **am still really messed up about the last episode , I mean really , is like Quinn hasn't got enough crap happen in her life let's put her thru more, but anyway I wanted to apologizes I know I say I finish it last week but work happened and I had two work like crazy the last couple of weeks , also thanks to the two user that put alerts in this story , I really didn't though people would read it , I don't read any story of less than 5000 if is completed and 40000 if is in progress.

RB POV

I could barely sleep last night, I still can believe this is the place where we meet a again , I mean when I move here , I though that the chances we did she did went to Yale after all , but after I while I forgot about it now I know why , she was in med school in Harvard no less.

Am happy for even though we didn't see eye to eye much during high school she was always important for me, she deserves to be happy so much crap has happen to her, she is fighter , she has overcome more than most people in their lifetime

I stand up to my sleeping child and smile , How I love my little girl, when Quinn went kind of nuts and try to get Beth back in senior year, I didn't really understood it but watching lucy sleeping I see it now, she missed her baby girl I don't know what would I done in her shoes , it most had being so hard for her to give her away but she knew it was the best for the Baby she was child herself , I hope she doesn't still feel guilty about it , she did the right thing for her daughter

Mommy

Yes dear you are awake how are you feeling?

-Good mom ,has Doctor Quinn come bye yet did I missed it?

-No dear relax , she has comeback

-Hello how is my favorite patience ?

Quinn said while making her way to the bed

Well hello Quinn I smile at her

Hi Rachel ,

Dra Quinn am doing really great

Lucy you can call me Quinn sweetie

I could see the blush on my daughter face while she nodded, she really likes Quinn

But well how wouldn't she looks like a Disney princess , and saves kids life for a living

Quinn I want to show you something, Lucy say while handing her a piece of paper I made this for you Lucy says while handing her a drawing of Quinn with

Oh my well thank you lucy this is beautiful , you are a natural artist

Quinn checks Lucy´s medical files and walks over to me

Hey Rachel , how are you holding up? I know that when kids get sick is really hard for the parent

Thank you Quinn is being hard but she is better now and am grateful to you for that

Nonsense Rachel , is my Job

Well Rachel , I will come back around lunch time, do you want to join me, I mean you do need to eat and Nancy here will take excellent care of lucy , Quinn points at the nurse.

Yes mom you have to eat

Well I guess I don't have much of a choice do I

Then is Date

Bye girls Quinn say while walking out of the room

I sat back down , a little speechless of what just happen how got into this mess

Mommy?

Yes I remember now, my daughter trick me into saying yes , I mean is not like I have anyting against Quinn is just it was sort of awkward when we eat yesterday and there is so much history there , they got close to be real friends in senior year but then Finn proposed and I say yes

**Flash back to high School senior year**

_Hi Rachel _

_Hi Quinn am glad you could make it the girls are trying the dress in the back_

_I was trying on my wedding dress and I went to look my self in the mirror to see how it fit_

_When I look up , I saw Quinn reflection Oh my god Quinn you scare me_

_Don't do it Rach_

_Sorry Honey what do you mean, I ask Quinn I wasn't sure of what she was asking_

_Don't marry Finn_

_But Quinn I loved him , we talk about this before , I promised I haven't giving up on my dreams , now I will have him to share it with_

_Rachel I just can't stand here and watch you ruining you life , you are too young and made for great thing in life _

_If he is the one you´ll find each other eventually_

_Get out Quinn _

_But Rachel_

_You said you supported me , I though you were my friend I though you would be happy_

_I am Rachel that is why am doing this, I care so much about you_

_Liar you are just jealous he proposed to me and not to you_

_And you have no one to be with_

_Oh my god Rachel are you crazy, I don't love Finn I never had_

_Get out Quinn, and don't come to the wedding unless you are supportive friend I thought you were._

_I watched the pain in Quinn eyes when I told her that , she took a breath turn around and left shop_

_End of flashback_

If I only I had listen to her, after that she barely spoke to me in school, not that I blame her I call her a liar when she was just trying to do what she thought was best for me.

Quinn POV

Well well look if it isn't mighty Fabray you look like you got som

Don't you dare finish that sentence josh or I swear I will make you pay remember how many dirt I got on you.

Fine relax girl say may best friend with a grin on his face I won't say anything , so what is the plan for today?

What do you mean?

Really Quinn am talking about your cases where is you head lately?

Don't push it Josh you know very well am still exhausted for covering your shifts

Sorry Quinn am just messing with you

This is why she love her friend , they banter a lot but is always in a light tone and he is there for her when it matter

Well Joshie , I have you know I have a 3 pre-ops check up and 2 rutine surgeries line up in the morning and one in the afternoon , then I have discharge and little paper work how is you morning looking?

Well , I have a couple of cases , but nothing out of the ordinary and am covering the ER so you never know.

So another day , I really need a weekend of thank god , I don't have to work this one , I really need to rest.

Well I change into my scrubs and go to my first surgeries is just 7 am but I prefer it this way , is always a good way to start the day.

Good Morning Daniel how do you feel?

Am feeling fine and now better you are here Dra Q

I smile Daniel is a 14 year old who keeps hitting on me even though I have treat him since he was 12 , he remind me a little of Puck since I known him he is being in my table 3 times and this is the fourth he has strange condition that makes him develop small cist in his body they had all being bening and after puberty is supposed to decrease the frequency two maybe 1 every 3 years until stops

I really hope he gets there fast; I know is spirits are up but the constant fear is really tiring for him and his family 5 surgery in 2 years is stuff even if they are simple procedures

Well Daniel I know by now you know the procedure , so let me check a couple of thing and we will head to the OR , hi Mrs Peters Him mom , say Daniel.

She was a nice lady she most had being in a her mid forties , brunette she tries to keep setting me up , she is your typical match maker

Hello Dra Quinn , dear how had you being , am still see no wedding ring in your finger , would you finally stop and let me find you a nice girl

I smile , is still a little weird when people act all accepting is like am waiting for them to say something nasty about me being gay , Mrs Peters kind of find out , when a girl I used to date grab me and kiss me in public right before I got a consult about Daniel´s case

Went I went inside of the room , I was still a little astounded by she say relax honey love is love beside that explain why you don't have a wedding ring on your finger, after that every time I saw her she kept trying to set me up

After Daniel surgeries I went to work of some pre-ops until 10 and then I had I enter my second surgeries of the day, the entire day has being very smooth so far let's hope it stays that way.

At noon my schedule has open up, and I decided to go for lunch like I had mention to Rachel early that morning went I stop by her Lucy´s room , I still can not believe she name her daughter Lucy , after all Lucy was the reason I was so insecure and decided to torture in high school.

Normal POV

Hi Rachel, Hi Lucy

Hey Dra. Quinn did you came to have lunch with mom?

Yes Dear, how are you feeling ? ask Quinn while checking the little girls vitals

I am feeling fine but the food here is horrendous

Oh my god berry she is so you kid, she is 5 and already know most SAT Words say Quinn while giggling

All due respect Dra Quinn having a extense vocabulary is necessary to be succeful.

At this Both Quinn and Rachel start laughing aloud

What so funny mommy say the child with a frown on her face

Nothing sweetheart Quinn responded before Rachel could , is just you remind me much at your mother when we were younger so is actually a complement

I do? said the smiling child what don't you tell me about that time was daddy there? Do you know him too?

Rachel faces fell , but recover honey why don't you let the good doctor in peace

The child pout at this and say ok mom

Quinn looking at the dynamic decided to speak , hey Lucy I tell you what , what about if I promised to tell you everything I remember later how that sound?

Yes , later then the child responded

Quinn look up from the little girl to the mother and say , Rachel would you like to join me for lunch even though am quoting lucy here the food is ¨horrendous¨

Well Quinn I loved to , Rachel was really hungry and she had say she would eat with the blonde when she ask her that morning , Rachel silently pray it won't be as awkward as last time

Both women walk out of the room on their way to the cafeteria in order to eat horrendous food as lucy mention before.

They get their food, Rachel got a tofu salad and Quinn a turkey and bacon sub, they find a nice spot to eat , and sit down with their trays.

So? Quinn start without knowing exactly what to say

Rachel nod without anything to add

Quinn start to get anxious she has not idea what that hell she is doing here , she doesn't know why did she ask Rachel to have lunch with her , I mean what do you say to the women whose life you torture for 2 years and when you were becoming friends you try to get stop her wedding , deep down she knows she was right about trying to stop the wedding but that didn't gave her the right to speak up , so she start with a overdue apology

Rachel , I need to apologies for my behavior in High school I was insecure and repress and I took t out on you , I treat you so badly I regret that every day , say Quinn with a teary eyes , I hope you don't still hate me

Rachel is speechless, of all the time she known Quinn she never saw her like this, the blonde girls looks so open and sincere

Quinn, I told you back in high school, I didn't hate it you or do I do now

But still , I was a total bitch to you

Quinn language

To this both woman laugh

There is the Rachel Berry I know and love said Quinn without fully realizing what she had just say

Rachel smile and started to speak after the silence invaded the table , well Quinn I was not saint either , I was difficult , selfish , and I did try to steel you boyfriend when you were pregnant no less , like I said we all make mistakes we were kids

In a other note my daughter seem to love you , when did you become so charming with kids?

Thank you , I really like lucy too she is and adorable child Quinn blush a little at this ,Well when I got pregnant , I start seeing children differently I even took care of Mrs. Shuster 3 evil spawn nephews she grimace at the memory , but also when I started med school I use too volunteer in children hospital on the weekends , and I got used to be around kids even more so, the trick is always being honest with them , they know when they are being lie to , or when they are being underestimated so you have to talk with them not at them.

Wow Quinn that is amazing no wonder my kid loves you , you know what she said to me a couple of hours ago , she ask me to ask you to join us in our special Saturday brunch

Really Rachel am touch , can I count that as an invitation then said while raising her eyebrow

Lucy Quinn fabray would you join Lucy Hudson and Rachel Berry for brunch ?

Well when you put it that way , I will love too

Both woman relax and finish eating, when they were getting back to Lucy´s room Quinn saw a beautiful burnett and she exclaim

Oh crap and inmidiatly try to hide , Rachel notice this and Quinn what that hell is wrong

Nothing Rachel just hiding from my ex , she is being trying to get back together for months, and I really don't want to hurt her feeling but she is too persistnan

Rachel nodded and it took her a second to fully comprehend what Quinn was saying did you just say SHE , Rachel might have being a little loud and the green eye beauty turn around , but by the time that the woman look their way , Quinn had find a nearby closet and shove her and Rachel in

Quinn!Rachel whine in whisper ,

Shush Rachel I will explain later ok

Rachel nodded

Quinn peck and notice that her wasn't in the hallway anymore , and slip with Rachel one step behind

Quinn you better explain what that hell just happen

Quinn nodded , very well I will but not right now I have to work , I will explained everything on Saturday , bye see you this afternoon when I discharge Lucy

Rachel Berry was speechless this hasn't happen a lot in her lifetime, I guess she had to wait until Saturday to hear more fron the blonde.

A/N , so this is probably my longest chapter so far , again I apologize for not updating work kind of got in the way , reports are going to be done themselves .

Review but be nice this is my first fanfic , bye


End file.
